lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Angmar (Biome)
(inc. Rhudaur Hillmen) |structures = Angmar towers Angmar shrines Angmar Orc camps Angmar Warg pits Rhudaur Hillman villages Troll hoards stone ruins Orc dungeons |nearby = Eriador, Lone-lands, Misty Mountains, Forodwaith, Ettenmoors, Coldfells |bandits = None |invasion = High Elves Rare Rivendell Elves Rare Rangers of the North Rare |traders = None |added in = 13}} This article is about the biome. For the faction, see here. Angmar is a biome in the far north in Middle-earth. It is located between Forodwaith, the Ettenmoors, and the Misty Mountains. The biome consists of grass, patches of dirt and stone, some lone spruce trees, dead trees, and frozen lakes. Angmar is one of the three biomes in Middle-earth that contains Morgul iron ore and Gulduril ore. Angmar was once home to a great evil power in the north of Middle-earth. It was led by the Witch-King of Angmar, the Great Captain of the Nine Nazgûl. In the early Third Age it attacked Arnor, the North Kingdom of the Realms in Exile, with the sole purpose of weakening it, and eventually split it into Arthedain, Cardolan, and Rhudaur. Through a continuous war, the remnants of the North Kingdom decayed. Rhudaur was conquered by Angmar first, and attacked Arthedain, although they were vanquished. Angmar later took Cardolan, and Arthedain was soon defeated. However, reinforcements from Gondor and Lindon came, albeit too late, and defeated Angmar, and the Witch-King returned to Mordor. Angmar is filled with all manner of foul creatures that will challenge even the most prepared invaders. Like Mordor and Dol Guldur, this land is ever covered with dark clouds, by some spell of the Witch-King, protecting the trolls from turning to stone and the Orcs from weakening in the sunlight. This also means that evil mobs will spawn both day and night here. Angmar is also the home of the Hillmen of Rhudaur, who betrayed the rest of Arnor and were later driven over the Mountains of Angmar by the forces of Rivendell. The Hillmen live in wooden houses that are often organized in small groups around a chieftain's house. In today's world, one may compare the mod's Angmar to the Northwest Territory or Nunavut in Canada or southern Greenland, where tundras are the main terrestrial biome. In the mod, 'secondary world powers' create the dreary brown skies of this corrupted realm. In some areas, you may call this biome a taiga, specifically the forest variants. The Mountains of Angmar could be compared to Yukon, Canada, or mountainous regions of Alaska, U.S.A. Upon entering this corrupted realm, the player earns the achievement "The Ruin of Arnor". Sub-biomes Angmar Mountains The Angmar Mountains are a sub-biome north of Angmar. They are similar to the rest of Angmar except for the fact that they are much more mountainous. Many of the higher peaks of these mountains will be snow-covered. Some parts of the mountains are covered in forests of spruce, pine, and fir trees. Variants * Forest - A forested variant of Angmar. * Hills - A hillier variant of Angmar. * Forest Hills - A forested version of the hill variant. * Steppe - A flat version of Angmar, dotted with trees. * Barren Steppe - A completely deforested version of the Angmar Steppe, with a very large amount of structures. * Mountain - A mountain that rises from the surrounding terrain. * Light Forest - A lightly forested version of Angmar. * Dense Spruce Forest - A forest of densely clustered spruce trees. * Dead Spruce Forest - A forest of dead spruce trees. * Pine Forest - A forest dominated with Pine trees. Structures Seven structures generate here, alongside random piles of stone and Angmar brick. * Angmar towers - Large towers that are similar to Mordor towers, except that they are mostly empty and are made of Angmar bricks. They each contain an Angmar Orc chieftain. * Angmar shrines - The Angmar shrine is a structure that contains an . * Angmar Orc camps - Orc camps also generate also in Angmar. The structure contains an , a farm, some tents and an Angmar Orc trader. * Angmar Warg pits - Large pits made to house wargs generated in Angmar. The structure contains an Orc and some wargs. * Rhudaur Hillman villages - A group of houses made of spruce wood that are home of the Hillmen of Rhudaur and their chieftain. * Troll hoards - Caves containing chests owned by trolls. Mobs There are many evil creatures that spawn in Angmar, as well as vanilla wolves. * Angmar Orcs - Orcs allied with Angmar. Their weapons are much stronger than those of Gundabad. They can also be found riding Angmar wargs. * Angmar Orc archers - Angmar Orcs armed with Orc bows. They can also be found riding Angmar Wargs. * Angmar Orc bombardiers - Angmar Orcs equipped with treacherous Orc bombs. * Angmar Orc chieftains - Traders that spawn in Angmar towers from whom you can hire all of the above. They are equipped with Orc skull staffs in one hand and hold a silver coin in their other hand. * Angmar Orc traders - Traders that spawn in Angmar Orc camps who sell you items for silver coins. They are equipped with a poisoned Angmar dagger in one hand and a silver coin in their other hand. * Hillmen of Rhudaur - Fell men of the fallen kingdom of Rhudaur who were driven over the mountains and have come back over to settle in Angmar among the orcs. Some even ride wargs. * Rhudaur Hillman warrior - Men of the hills with stronger armour and better weapons, ready for war against the remains of the Dunedain. * Rhudaur Hillman axe-thrower - Warriors of the evil Hillmen armed with powerful throwing axes. * Rhudaur Hillman chieftain - Chieftains of the evil Hillmen of Rhudaur who live in Rhudaur Hillman villages in the Land of Angmar. They will sell you the forces of the hillmen, on foot and mounted on wargs. They wear Angmar armour. * Angmar wargs - Wargs allied with Angmar, sometimes ridden by Angmar Orcs and Rhudaur Hillmen, and also kept in warg pits. * Trolls - Large beasts that carry clubs and deal a lot of damage. They turn to stone in the sunlight, but this never happens in the moody light of Angmar. * Hill-trolls - Larger and stronger trolls who can throw stone blocks. * Wicked Dwarves - Dwarves having fled the dwarven kingdoms because their suspicious deeds. They will trade with players having got the trust of Sauron's minions. Fixed Structures The only fixed structure in Angmar is a mountain near the Carn Dûm waypoint. It is an excellent location for architects of the evil players to construct the fortress of Carn Dûm. Mining Angmar has the same ores as the rest of Middle-earth, and underground there also generates Morgul iron and Gulduril ore. This ore is in stone, like in Dol Guldur, not in Mordor Rock, like in Mordor. Morgul iron is smelted into Orc steel, which is used in Angmar equipment, and Gulduril can be alloyed with it to make Morgul steel. Vegetation The evil lands of Angmar are home to few plants. The grass here is dry and snow-covered or burned in some places. Trees here are scarce in Angmar's tundra climate, but occasionally small forests of spruce, fir, pine, and, rarely, oak trees do generate. Piles of waste generate across Angmar. Flowers are a nonexistent sight. Category:Biomes Category:Angmar Category:Trolls Category:Environment Category:Orcs Category:Evil